The Article
by FallenShateiel
Summary: It's a Percy Weasley and Harry Potter possible love story...can be read by itself, but if you like you can read False Witness. PWHP it's angsty and poetical, plus it has sex...Complete
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_This story is just something funny I was thinking of. It started with a Daily Prophet news article idea that I really enjoyed. _

****

**The Ministry At the Ends of Their Ropes… **

_The picture shows the front second floor balcony in a very ordinary apartment building… _

_Until a miniscule parchment looking thing flies out of it… _

_Then a tall miniscule being, crashing to the ground in an obvious vain attempt to grab at it. _

_After a while the being (human) gets up and dizzily tries to get his surroundings. _

_ Then he goes to the front door… only to come back with a very frustrated tense figure. _

_Then it jumps up and tries to grab a hold of the bottom of the second floor balcony… only to miss it. _

_…Three more times it gets it… kicking its legs as to gain access to some sort of latch in the air… finally flipping and doing a summer Sault over the railing… _

_Nothing happens for a moment. _

_Until a dark object is thrown out of the balcony and in the front of the photo… _

_A Muggle phone… with the cord visibly ripped… _

It seems that young Mr. Percy Weasley has taken on a lot of work load that no 21 year old should have to bother with... **stress management tips on pg. 7 **

****


	2. Politics

**_Chpt.2 _**

.  
**Politics**_  
__A BRITISH CORPORATION: You have two cows. They are mad. They die. Pass the shepherd's pie, please. _

When Percy Weasley touched Harry Potter it was like the world was about to end. The slight gasps that emitted from the dark haired boy that lay underneath him drove the past Head Boy to further his administrations.

Harry Potter didn't know what to do. He'd lost his virginity while lost in a drunken state. His best friend, who happens to be his lover's younger brother, can barely look at him.

But one kiss from Percy Weasley solves all these problems.

He could say its love. But for some reason he can't apply it. When Percy Weasley is seen in his immaculate robes he wears for work Harry Potter blames him for Mrs. Weasley's pain, for the nail that drove through his heart and made his fifteenth year so lonesome.

The apartment that Percy Weasley lives reminds Harry Potter that there was something very different and dark about Percy Weasley. With the desolation that comes from the living room and the bedroom they, quite frankly, fuck in.

Yet the mattress on the floor and the CD cases all thrown about along with books in every corner, seem to settle down Harry Potter. Especially late at night when he wakes from his nightmares.

Percy Weasley allows Harry Potter his space. Not invading and certainly not trying to console him. Not like the other Weasley's have tried. With the soft words and hugs that are meant to heal. No, Percy Weasley doesn't do that.

Sometimes it angers Harry Potter to the point that he'll straddle the slender waist and have his wicked way with Percy Weasley. Other times he leaves the room and contemplates the third bedroom right beside the guest room. The one that he can't go into. Once in awhile he apparates to the Burrow going into Fred and George's old room to sleep.

Mrs. Weasley tends to dote on him during those occasions feeding him until he bursts while Ginny refuses to come out of her room. Ron will eat a bit and leave, Mr. Weasley says 'Hello' then leaves for work. It makes him feel like he has the 'bird flu' or something.

It breaks his heart to see Mrs. Weasley acting as if he wasn't found in her third oldest child's bed after Bill's wedding. Her watery smiles send chills down his spine. There is also the fact that the colour of her hair is the same colour he clutches as he screams his pleasure…

Sex. Harry realizes that the only reason he ever approached Percy Weasley was because he was drinking an excessive amount of alcohol, while smoking at his oldest brother's wedding. It angered him to follow him into the bathroom for a confrontation. The confrontation turned into to desire at some point. The amount of alcohol consumed inflamed it.

The only thing that Harry remembered about it all was that Percy was gentle and kissed him with those full rose petal lips. Those lips made Percy seem like an angel. With his red locks that curled…

Sex was something that Harry had never bothered to concern himself with before. Not until in a drunken state of mind he was feeling pleasure as Percy thrust into him. It didn't hurt the first time. It was the morning when the other Weasley's came in along with one hell of a hangover that Harry felt any pain.

It doesn't really make sense to Harry why he comes back to Percy. Surely he should be disgusted and try to get away. What with the horcruxes that need to be destroyed, and the fact that this is a gay sexual relationship.

For some reason he doesn't care.

------------------------------------------------------

The horcruxes need to found. There are four possibly more that he needs to find and destroy. Harry isn't quite sure _how _he's going to manage this. Considering that he'll now have to do it on his own. With Hermione not speaking with him for breaking Ginny's heart. Ron not able to look at him.

So he decides to go to the first place on his mind.

Gordric's Hollow. The place that his parents once lived in happiness. The place that he could imagine a big country house, huge lawn that covered acres…

It turns out there is nothing but bushes in that place. The over grown bush that infests everything around what could almost be mistaken for a clearing. The remains that should be here to remind him that this place was where he could've had a normal life with loving parents…

Nothing. The greenery is fresh smelling; the sort of fresh that Professor Sprout taught was when the shrubs and bushes grew out of soot. So in other words this place is like a beautiful garden because his parents died and burned in the house. Now it's his and Harry doesn't know what to do with it.

So he just walks around and tries to identify weeds and things he can ask Neville when he sees him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Harry?" The lips that ask that question are filled with blood staining them crimson red.

"I'm tired."

"It's only 5 o'clock." The curling hair makes the smiling face seem more beautiful.

Harry shrugs and goes to claim those lips.

He likes to watch those too long fingers tracing his erect nipples before the mouth descends to kiss and suckle them. It drives him mad with lust, bucking his hips when the go further down. When that happens Harry knows he'll beg for more. He likes to use very lurid language. The kind that makes Percy Weasley blush even though he's the one that has just had Harry's organ in his mouth.

When the fingers go in slick with either saliva or oil Harry always tries to get more into him. Mainly because he finds it very hot to watch Percy's big eyes go even bigger as he tries to control his breathing.

During actual penetration he's quiet, holding onto whatever part of Percy he can. His breathing shallow and teeth more often than not sunk into the neck that is above him.

Something that makes Harry really happy, or rather very smug is the fact that Percy doesn't bother with Concealment or Glamour Charms. Sometimes when he catches Harry watching him dress he'll put on a low collar that only emphasizes the marks. A couple times Harry's open the Daily Prophet to read that people find this highly _inappropriate._

When it comes to sex in their relationship Harry doesn't know who dominates over whom. Percy's never bottomed, though Harry quite likes it so not a big problem, Percy rarely leaves marks. Yet Harry loves to mark Percy as his. Harry's teeth pull the red curls that lead a line to Percy's organ sometimes. And there's been a couple Healing Charms needed because Harry's bitten _too _hard on Percy's poor organ.

So that part is covered. _Very well covered _in Harry's opinion and so he guesses Percy's.

The problem is when it comes to actual conversation. They fight. A lot.

Harry knows it's mainly his fault because the only thing he can think that Percy wants to talk about is politics and these days that's a very touchy topic for Harry. Yet he still tries it.

During these fights Harry will storm off and sleep at the Burrow, or scream at Percy to fuck him!

The last always has a shocked sort of silence before the red head laughs and does fuck him.

------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin was the closest thing he had to his parents and godfather. Harry hasn't been able to look at him in over a month. Though tonight he did.

It's a dinner that Mrs. Weasley invited everyone to. _Everyone_ in the Order that is. Lupin and Tonks are there officially a couple. So are the Weasley Twins.

It seems to Harry that he's getting the cold shoulder.

No, it's more like they're trying to indulge him. Ginny's on the other end determinely not looking at him and laughing too loudly at Tonks jokes. Hagrid's looking at him strangely.

Eating silently Harry thinks about how he feels about Percy.

He does this about five times a day.

He doesn't think he loves him. None of the fireworks go on in his body that did when he liked Ginny or Cho. But then again maybe it was because they were females.

He feels a pain. This aching pain that makes him want to cry and scream at the same time. It makes him want to tear apart the beautiful slender curly red head that sleeps beside him most nights. This person whose name is upon his lips whenever he lets his mind wander.

Harry doesn't think that's how love is supposed to be.

At least conventionally.

"Harry, how are you doing?" The concerns in those hazel eyes make the ache worse.

"I'm doing fine Remus, yourself?" The warmth and honesty in Harry's voice amazes him as well.

---------------------------------

There's nothing in the clearing that has any answer for Harry. Yet managing to get a hold of Neville and enlist his help to make the place once again viable, makes a piece of Harry happy. Maybe it's the fresh air that doesn't smell like stale cigarettes and chocolate. Or anything that reminds him of his lover.

Maybe it's because Neville's happy too.

Because seeing that smile grace the lips of his friend that always in some way seemed to gentle to be any thing but sad, makes him hope that there is another day.

Voldemort will come. Voldemort will die.

But somehow if he can make Gordric's Hollow as beautiful as it is in the picture book he has, that makes everything OK. All the deaths and livelihoods lost.

"Harry I think I've found a Venus Flytrap!" The chubby cheeks seem like the essence of innocence.

Harry laughs and goes over to inspect.

-----------------------------------

They fought about politics again. This time about how the Ministry's is handling the whole Death Eater's attacks. In the end Harry hexed Percy and went to the Burrow. Only to find it deserted.

There's a invitation on display that the Twins were having an anniversary party for their shop.

Harry's can't even convince himself that they _forgot _to invite him.

---------------------------------

_A/N: OK. I didn't originally mean to make this a sequel to False Witness. It isn't really though so no biggie. _

_The whole relationship going on between Harry and Percy is a bit more complicated than I expected, considering that the Weasley's aren't taking it too well. _

_But to be honest I couldn't think of scenario where they would be OK with Harry jumping from Ginny to Percy… _

_Also I was thinking on using Stephen King's IT for a sort of depiction of Voldemort. _

_So review and suggest or tell me to give it up. _

_PeAcE oUt!_


	3. Fool

**Fool**

**Chpt. 3**

_Never hold discussions with the monkey when the organ grinder is in the room_

_-Sir Winston Churchill._

The moans that come from Harry's mouth should really belong to a wanton slut. He knows that because of the expression that's on Percy's face. But when Harry's waited all day for Percy to come home and touch him he decides to touch himself…

After about two months of being together in a _sorta _relationship, Harry figures that all pretence on decency should be banned in the apartment. Which he has put into practice for the past week.

It might be revenge to the Weasley's for not inviting him to the Anniversary of Wizard Wheezes that he takes pleasure in being brutal and amazing in bed with Percy. Merlin knows that Percy has a rising amount of bruises and hoarse voice.

Those same bruises haunt Harry a little more than they should. They remind Harry that Percy isn't as strong as him either physically or magically. Hell, Harry broke his index finger _somehow _during a blow- job.

But that's not a real big issue right now.

Right now the issue is trying to get Percy to make him scream. More than just scream, make him _cry… _after about three orgasms it isn't really hard to do.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry doesn't know how to broach the subject with Percy. After all talking hasn't been a real big deal. One of the reason's for that is the fact that Percy still has the voice he had when Harry was in Third Year. That So-Utterly-Boring-I-Could-Be-Binns voice. Another is that the 17 yrs old Harry wants to jump his bones every time he's in the same room…

Course that doesn't actually happen. He supposes if it did that both of them would have _extremely _sensitive nether regions.

But Harry needs to know where all of the places Severus Snape (Traitor and Murderer to the Great Albus Dumbledore.) has lived in his life. The file most likely would be in the Ministry, considering the fact that the Aurors no doubt would keep track of a redeemed Death Eater. Supposedly redeemed Death Eater.

Since there is no way that someone would had that sort of information to Harry he figures he can get Percy to get it seeing as he does work directly with the Minister for Magic.

The problem is how do you talk to someone when all you can think of is how comfortable you are on your back? It's quite a problem, and despite everything you can learn in school, there is no course outline to answer this particular question. So he'll have to chance it and pretend that he isn't obsessed with this horn- rimmed curly haired red head.

"Percy?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can I ask you a favour?" He watches his shorter fingers separate the curls. Like flames of fire.

"Such as?"

"I need a file." The milky white skin that has a scatter of pale freckles all over the place.

"Snapes'?"

"How---"

"You mutter in your sleep."

------------------------------------------------------

Horcruxes. Harry cannot deny that he doesn't really know what he's looking for. He knows what sort of material things that it can _be. _But he doesn't know what it _is. _

The magic is very strong in the Horcruxes that much is obvious by Riddle's Diary and the ring that burned through Dumbledore's hand. It would seem to be ancient but that is not backed up by anything solid, damned it is that Harry can't get hold of a series of Dark Arts book so that he can look at the history of it all. Hermione is good with things like that, but Harry knows without having to be told that she thinks him to be a cold-hearted asshole.

He could ask Percy to look, but somehow he knows that wouldn't be a good idea. After all that would mean that there is more to the War than the Ministry knows.

He's looked through old stories that crop up here and there. Most of them talk of some sort of ritual that rips the soul into pieces to the point where it becomes nothing but black substances. In wizard mythology it is believed that such people who attempted to become evil became so much so that their soul was torn and the darkness that it created made the Dementors and the Lexifolds.

It seems like something that a Stephen King novel or Speilberg movie could come up with.

But then again Harry knows that in the Wizarding World that anything is actually possible.

Like male pregnancy. Suicide. But possible.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"Can we go to Knockturn Alley tomorrow?"

"…"

"I need to find a book."

"Just a book."

"…"

"Harry?"

"Maybe some sex toys if you're lucky."

Now Harry does know that he deserves that impatient sound that leaves Percy. It never fails to make him smile and laugh at his lover.

Percy usually tells him to shut up.

Once he just got up and went into the room that Harry isn't allowed in, didn't come out for three hours.

--------------------------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom has been the only other person that Harry's thought to be equal to him. With the fact that his parents were tortured to madness. That Neville could have been the one that Lord Voldemort picked for his fuckin' _prophecy._

There is also the fact that Neville is one of the most courageous people Harry has ever met. Neville will stand up to fear if provoked. He can be clumsy and inarticulate, but like people who are gentle and soft spoken Neville does things thoroughly… when he reads something he has to understand it completely, which often made Harry speculate if that was not the reason Neville has such a talent for Herbology.

"Harry, I'm just going to Apparate home to get another spade. It's just not the same if you use magic to fix it. I think I read somewhere that the magic interferes with the plants somehow."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just continue to clear the hedge."

"'Kay."

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter can tell that Percy is vulnerable. Whether it is actually physically or mentally he has yet to decipher. All that he knows for sure is that the Room can tell him. It bothers him because in actual fact Harry should be the one whose mental health teetering on the edge.

There is also the jealousy that Harry has towards the Room.

Which is just ridiculous…

It is after all just a _room._

--------------------------------------------------------

"Percy?" Harry's voice is low and mellowed having been satiated.

"Yes?" Percy's rumbles to Harry's ear; his hand in Harry's hair.

"Can I cook for you?"

"…"

"Are you not speaking because you're wary or just afraid of food poisoning in general?"

"… No just startled."

"Oh, well what would you like? I can cook the regular meals, but I think I'd like to try some other meals."

Percy starts laughing in that funny way he has.

Harry closes his eyes and imagines his masterpieces filling Percy in another way than sex.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley, Harry knows is trying to accept the fact that he and her third oldest son are in a sexual relationship. It must be hard though, because even she has stopped meeting his gaze. Probably because rumours of where Percy's gotten the markings on his neck have met her ears.

Though in all honesty they aren't really rumours considering the accuracy.

It bothers Harry more than he likes to think because the woman is the closest thing he has to a proper mother figure. To have her acceptance is something that Harry cannot help but want. Yet knowing that she would give her approval more easily if Percy was Ginny is a bit more than Harry can stand.

Sometimes Harry wishes that Percy could be a girl. A girl that has a penis… hermaphrodite if the penis wasn't too small. A girl that had the full rose lips and made the low noises that Percy makes…

OK so maybe he doesn't actually want Percy to be a girl. But if _he _was then it would make up for all the difference in the world. There would be no Dark Lord for _her _to defeat. There would be no homosexual relationship to secretly be ashamed of. There would be no reason for this feeling of failure and the ultimate loneliness despite the very warm presence of someone sleeping right beside him…

Sometimes when Harry looks at Percy he thinks of a clown laughing at him. A clown that convinces him to believe them to be one thing then change the entire joke the next second.

Sometimes it drives him to say scathing things to Percy. The sort of things that one never really means, but uses to cut the wounds deep. They don't really work considering Percy indifference, but Harry feels the dirt that the words leave in his mouth…

Making Love… maybe that's what he should try with Percy. To figure out whether it is love and not Pain Mixed with Pleasure that he feels with Percy. That ache that gets worse during certain times of the day.

Harry likes the way that Percy gives blowjobs. It's not like Harry who rushes to swallow the entire thing and bob his head and squeezing Percy's sac. It's more like worship with the tongue. It's torture, slow and cruel. The tongue that slips into the slit and sucking slightly at the foreskin… its mind blowing.

Harry likes the way that Percy sometimes penetrates him with his tongue. It feels odd to have the tongue in such an intimate place, but the pleasure is immense. The tongue that lathers the saliva around the hole and pushes slightly into the tight skin. If Harry doesn't make the sort of noises that get Percy riled up then the tongue moves around.

Harry likes the way that Percy penetrates him. Any position it doesn't really matter. Though Harry finds that if they are face to face and his legs are wrapped around Percy's waist then he can kiss and fuck Percy with his tongue while Percy uses the other outlet. Percy holds onto the hips tightly but not painfully. If Percy isn't looking into Harry's eyes then he's staring down to where his organ enters his body. Harry can only speculate on what he sees, but either way it makes him come faster.

Harry likes the way that both he and Percy are both near sighted. The glasses would only get in the way.

Not that Harry doesn't like the way that Percy looks in his glasses. The horn- rimmed frames a bit much, but so entirely _Percy _that Harry finds he loves them.

But despite the ownership and the sex, Harry finds the thing that he most likes about Percy is the way he smells. The soft cigarette smoke that lingers with the coffee and chocolate. The ink stained fingers that are usually occupied by a book or a cup of coffee… the fingers are long and slender. The fingers of an artist, or a pianist.

Harry likes to skip over the part that Ron and the Twins have the same fingers. Ginny nor Bill or Charlie seemed to have inherited the beautiful hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry has bad dreams that something's going to take Percy away from him.

Sometimes it's Voldemort coming to exact revenge.

Most of the time it's death. Harry dies to save the world but he loses the only thing in the world that seems to be his.

Once it was Percy who died, Harry scared himself and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Percy was asleep right beside him, so he watched ignoring the fact his eyes seemed dry despite the moistness rising in them.

Harry doesn't like those nightmares. Not because he's afraid to fight the Dark Lord. But because the thought of losing Percy is unbearable… and he doesn't understand why.

---------------------------------------------------------

**_THE BOY WHO LIVED, LIVING WITH THE MINSTER FOR MAGIC ASSISTANT? _**

_ There has been speculation about the Minister's Assistant Percy Weasley's love life. But no one would suspect that it would be the legendary Harry Potter that would be the reason for such speculation. It was found out that on September 21st that Harry Potter has been having an affair with a man five years his senior, after seeing the young boy enter the apartment of Weasley's. _

_ There are varies people who are willing to testify that this is a disgusting taking advantage of the young Harry Potter, but as this reporter has pointed out that the young Boy-Who-Lived is of adult age. Whether or not the affair is platonic or not is still not known… _

_ See pg. 3,5,7 for eyewitness accounts and the history of Percy Weasley… _


	4. Equations

**_AN: eh, I need some reviews. Otherwise I'm going to think that this story is rather redundant. _**

**_Yes, this is a threat. _**

****

**Chpt. 3 **

**Equations. **

**The Story as Percy Weasley sees it. **

Percy Weasley isn't the easiest person to deal with. Not in a long shot. He tends to be a Know- It- All and full of himself. He deals with politics and knows how to suck up to the people who matter. He can manipulate important people to his own benefits with the fact he is an attractive young ambitious man.

But with the last few months in the turmoil they have been Percy Weasley has lost this momentum. He's been easier to deal with because there is only a silent young man standing in his place. He doesn't care much about the job he's worked his entire life to get, he doesn't care about his appearance…

If the wolf that gnaws on his neck is any proof.

There is something wrong with Percy Weasley and he knows it. Something was wrong with him from the age of 14 when he didn't know what to do with his life so he decided to become a Ministry for Magic employee. It's possible that it could be depression. Though how such a thing was conceived in the highly organized mind of Percy…

His mind isn't at all organized. He's tried doing it. But the headaches it caused weren't worth the hours of frustration. There is something in his mind that makes him feel sad. It bothers him because he can't quite figure it out… mainly because he doesn't know what there _is _to figure out. He knows that the headaches can be stress that he seems to suffer from. He also knows that another factor could be the way that he eats.

Yet, there is something else and he can't place what it could be. He knows it could be anything really. Stupid anxiety attacks that he used to suffer from when he was Head Boy. It was the stress he knows for a fact that brought on the anxiety and all the things like that.

There is also the fact that he is perhaps a little obsessive compulsive. Meaning, that he can't help but want everything to be perfect. Maybe not _everything, _Merlin knows that he doesn't treat his room or living room with that strange infliction.

Percy has no absolute emotion. Nothing needs to flip to fit an equation to find the solution because Percy's pretty sure that the solution has already been found. Even if it hasn't Percy knows how to find the answer. That is one of the things that Percy has always exceeded at.

Like the day that he found out that Wood was mooning over Clearwater and he wanted to hurt Wood for bothering him with all the Quidditch talk… or when he found out that Harry Potter was his brother's best friend.

Equations like that all require charm and confidence. In the case of Clearwater she wanted to have a relationship based on intelligence… Percy had that. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived wanted to have someone who was a Weasley but on the outside of the Weasley ring… Percy was that.

Other Equations like at the Quidditch World Cup, Triwizard Tournament, or the Promotion he was given from Fudge were completely different. Because the emotions that they bring are intense and have to be kept a hold of. Yet, genetics have proven over and over again that Percy isn't at all good at the equations. Percy can be calculated and ambitious, he can be cunning and devious. But when given a corner to cower in, he doesn't. No he has to be a _Gryffindor. _It screws him up when these equations set into place.

Mostly, the reason is that he can't properly think of a formula that will allow him to find the solution. Only when it becomes the past does he then think of a formula when it is already too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Weasley doesn't know why Harry Potter continues to stay with him. True, the young raven hair obviously had a fun time with the sex but what is that in the end? Nothing really.

There are many things that Harry finds irritating with Percy he's sure of it. After all there are many irritating things about Harry that Percy finds he wants to strangle with him with. Percy knows that Harry could get a more compatible person to be with.

Ginny was a very compatible person, though why it had to happen the way it did Percy doesn't really understand. Ginny was practically destined to be Harry's since the day that the black hair wonder became a fixture in the Weasley family. Hell, the girl was chasing after Harry since she could walk. Talking about the famous Harry Potter as though he were a god…

Percy feels guilty about his sister. It is after all something that should never have happened. To have the least liked Weasley with the boy that the Wizarding World is in love with.

Sometimes when he sleeps he can feel Harry whisper his name while sleeping right next to him. Not awake but far into a deep dream. It makes the red head shiver knowing that to this boy he means so much, yet to his own family he seems to mean so little.

Though maybe he does analyze it too much. Harry is seventeen and just coming into his sexuality, so it would be better that he does it with Percival Weasley rather than say… Blaise Zabini. The little vixen seems to have inherited his mother's behaviour patterns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a fight. Not they're first and definitely without question not their last.

However this time it was something new that initiated it. Nothing about politics or family… but the third room in the apartment. The one that Percy hides in when he doesn't want to talk or be touched.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THE FUCKING THING A SECRET!" Percy's shocked to find that the boy with his red cheeks flaring against pearl white skin and flaming green eyes are very arousing.

"Harry, I don't attempt to ask you things that are private--"

"I'M FUCKING SICK OF PEOPLE TRYING TO _REASON _WITH ME!" Percy can't look at Harry. If he does he's afraid that he'll get angry and want to punish Harry.

"I want you to understand!"

"Understand _what!_" It is clear by the voice that Harry's trying to keep calm.

Percy's no fool. He knows that with Harry there is only one answer at the moment that'll cool things over. So taking the formula he steps closer to the boy. Who continues to glare heat rays at him.

Placing his hands underneath the chin and tilting the reluctant head so that he may claim the lips. Harry's unresponsive for a moment. But soon flushes deep against Percy pressing up hard. Who moves his hands to start removing clothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Percy penetrates Harry he likes to watch the unwavering emerald green eyes fixate on his own. Sometimes he likes to watch as his penis enters Harry's tight hole. The way it seems to exhale his purple arousal with the vein that pulses. The lubricant smelling of any fruit that Harry wants… the way when he comes out the sensitive skin seems to kiss all around his organ as though not to let it go.

Sometimes its over like that and he comes hard into Harry who touches his own organ to get off as well.

A lot of the time he just gives up and rams into Harry's body until the boy is screaming his pleasure and Percy can hear the mattress springs groan in obvious disapproval.

When they finish Percy doesn't bother using a cleaning spell since Harry likes them both to soak in the bathtub… they've even fallen asleep in there a couple times.

------------------------------------------------------------

Percy finds that at work he must face the reality of being the Boy- Who- Lived's lover. He gets no respect just a lot of people who either give him too curious looks or who give him nasty ones.

It was three months and two days that Harry and Percy had been together. October 6th when the Ministry was attacked and the world went black for the usually stable Percival Ignatius Weasley.

The black creatures of the night that came in creating havoc and killing at will. The Ministry was able to take down most them but it was obvious that they were only there to take hostages.

The lover of a famous young man was one of them.

Bleeding from the temple as the Death Eater who carried him over the shoulder threw him into a circle with several others to be brought back to the hostel that they would spend every moment of torture and weakness in.


	5. Three Words

**Chapt. 5 **

**Three words**.

**Harry's POV: **

Harry doesn't really know what is entitled when one is in a relationship with another. Though he speculates that telling where one is, if one does not show up at night is one of those entitlements.

So Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One sits in a small apartment kitchen seething in anger. Nursing a bottle of FireWhiskey he's stolen from one Percy's cupboards along with cigarettes and chocolate the young man waits slowly getting more and more angry…

It's almost past midnight and the raven haired youth is ready to break everything in sight. Even the gold and mahogany bookcase he bought for Percy as a belated birthday present… the more time is left to the FireWhiskey to do it's work and the chocolate to lap at his mouth unhappily the more that Harry is ready to just _kill _Percy Weasley, The Ministry Employee that Buggers The Chosen One every night. Or day. Or whenever they feel like it.

It's past two o'clock in the morning and there's a very big ache in Harry's head. His shoulders are slouching on their own accord and he feels like blubbering. Which is stupid, considering the fact that Harry doesn't want to make this just another one of his _episodes _as Percy is deemed to call them. Though mind Harry will probably end up in Azkaban if he smells anything on Percy that shouldn't be there. Or see anything that shouldn't be there. Or hear anything that shouldn't be there. Or touch, breathe even _sense _anything out of place.

It's when these thoughts creep up on Harry that he knows he's a jealous lover. And probably a dangerous one, that's why he sometimes tells Percy that he should be careful on _what _he gives to Harry to be mad over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the morning comes and Harry's slouched over the kitchen table with a pigmy owl pecking at his head, he knows that he's dwelt too long on Percy.

Taking the owl's leg and removing the letter he recognizes Ron's untidy scrawl.

He sighs not ready for what this might entail.

Opening the letter and reading the message for him to go over to the Burrow has Harry in quiet contemplation. After all since it's quite obvious that Percy didn't come home last night then he might stumble in this morning…

Rejecting the thought of seeing a hung-over and probably just-been-laid-by-some-fucking-slut Percy, Harry leaves the message on the table and goes to the Floo Powder.

Which is just a really stupid way to travel on a stomach full of chocolate, alcohol and a mouth full of tar… of course this thought doesn't go through Harry's mind until after he just into the fireplace with the Floo Powder in his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Harry isn't a bit surprised when the entire Order and Weasley family are in the sitting room with grave faces on, looking at him would be the understatement of the decade.

It takes a moment to shake the strange feeling of apprehension off of him but when he does he begins to think that he should've stayed at the apartment.

"Harry, did Percy come home last night?" Harry can't help the coldness that passes through his system at these words.

He shakes his head no.

It is Remus Lupin who takes up the thread. His amber eyes solemn and weary.

"There was an attack at the Ministry last night. There's been a small report on how many casualties, or the injured. There was a small number of hostages that were taken…" The raspy voice fades and Harry can feel his insides freeze…

"Is he dead?" His voice is shaking and he doesn't even bother trying to cover it up.

"No. His body wasn't recovered, and he wasn't in St. Mungo's. Besides with Molly's clock it's safe to say that he's still alive and even one of the hostages taken by the Dark Side." There is no relief for Harry.

Harry nods not able to think of what to say or do.

He thinks that he can get out of this reasonably unscathed and go back to looking for the Horcruxes, Percy or no.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_IT'S SAFE TO SAY!'_ HE COULD BE FUCKIN' DEAD! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT--" Harry's trying to calm himself but he can't really. There so much frustration in him that he has no place to put it but in his mouth and the words that come out of it.

"HIS OWN FAMILY DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM SO WHY SHOULD I EXPECT YOU TO--" The words are being choked in his throat. The words coming from his mouth are being garbled and his eyes are stinging.

That's when all hell breaks loose for Harry Potter, the Boy Whose Destined To Defeat The Dark Lord. It's when the burning starts in his head that he lets out a scream of hysterics and falls to the floor clutching his chest where his heart is beating so rapidly that it becomes a back of the mind worry of being punctured and exploding… it's when he feels his heart break and his vision becoming black. It's when his throat feels like its being torn in two, and arms are around him trying to calm him down that Harry finally figures out what he didn't know.

He. Harry James Potter, the boy who never had anything he wanted and barely the things that he needed, releases that he needs Percival Ignatius Weasley.

Why?

Because his bed is cold and his heart may never heal without him.

_I love him. _

Dear God.


	6. Into the Sky

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to _'sweetblood6'._

Just 'cause she loves this story so much.

* * *

**Chapt. 6**

**I'm gonna drown **

**Into the Sky… **

****

**-Nirvana **

****

**_Percy's POV _**

****

There's a deadly feeling of despair on Percival Weasley.

The cold and moisture of the grimy walls that he cannot see are making their way into his nose. The smell would've usually have him gagging in a vain attempt to get rid of it. But that is not the case in this prison of sorts.

Percy doesn't really understand what's happened… he's tried to think about it but there's this throbbing on the side of his head that makes it hard for him to do anything. Hell, he's sitting on the floor leaning against a brick wall trying hard not to allow the darkness throw him into madness.

He can hear other people around him, moving… like rats do in his worst nightmares.

_Scabbers… _Whatever happened to that rat he gave to his younger brother?

Probably dead. They don't live that long do they?

The shivers are starting up again. Percy doesn't know how to control them. They seep into his body and the ache in his head gets worse… sometimes it's all he can do not to call out to the darkness where monster's lie to help him. But he knows by pure instinct that if he calls out the way that some of the people around him do, that he'll face the pain of screaming in torture as much as they do.

It feels like some hideous dream world he's caught up in. One where the darkness is forever and all he can do is try not to imagine the worst case scenario.

Though when the light falls upon his cell bars illuminating the black hooded figures that surround the outside like people watching at a zoo, Percy knows that the blows and pain will come. Percy knows that he'll cry out and scream until his lungs seem to rip a hole in themselves. Percy knows that bravery will not save him from this…

-----------------------------------------------

* * *

**_Harry's POV: _**

****

Neville does everything well. The street that Godric's Hollow used to be is beginning to look like a place where Harry could imagine his life started. Not a street inhabited by anyone, since the overgrowths destroyed the paths and where the houses must've once been.

But a peaceful place that he could imagine his life started. Without any mishaps or any Dark Lord to defeat…

Just a normal life that could've been.

However that's all just wishful thinking on Harry's part and he knows it. Mainly because Neville is still working on how to calm the many venomous plants that have suddenly appeared in heaps on the left side of the clearing.

Who ever the hell created them seriously wasn't in their right marbles.

--------------------------------------------

* * *

The after math of having Percy torn out of his life, seems to have quelled both Hermione and Ron's anger at him. Harry's isn't sure if this is a good thing or something else to add to his new wall of 'shit that happens'. He's tempted to cut them out of his life the way that they tried to do with him.

But he knows that he needs them right now because he can't stand to be alone. Hell, it hurts to even think of going back to Percy's apartment with the knowledge that the curly red head won't walk in the door or out of the fire place.

So when Ron and Hermione make the conversation shift around the whole Horcruxes, Harry admits that he misses them and needs help on how to find the Horcruxes.

Though where they could possibly be he has no clear idea.

He has his theories and so do the others. But it's when he thinks that Ginny should be apart of their little group is he enlightened to where the Horcruxes could be.

"Hogwarts. In the lake at Hogwarts." It's a surprising revelation but one that makes sense.

"What do you mean the lake?" Ron sounds perplexed.

"During the Triwizard Tournament, the merpeople were guarding you and the others that were down there, but what's to say that they don't guard any thing else."

"Yeah, but Harry there's the fact that they probably wouldn't guard anything that Voldemort would ask them to." Hermione has her signature eyebrow crinkle. But it's Ginny who adds the part that makes up his mind.

"Harry, you said that Dumbledore told you that Voldemort _collects _artefacts that have significant meaning to him. And to have all of the Founders remaining heirlooms as Horcruxes was something that he wanted… so what's to say that merpeople aren't--"

"They wouldn't hold a cup for ransom, Gin."

"Shut it Ron. Anyways they could have something."

Harry thinks it over then slowly watches the dawn come to Hermione's face.

"No… I don't think that they could have any Horcruxes but they might have something that Voldemort might _want _and would do anything to get…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix is the last remaining relic of Dumbledore's bid for peace. A group that despite the fact they have just lost their leader nothing deters them from trying to fight against the strangling holds of both the Ministry and the Dark Side.

It is tempting to say that they are the PeaceKeepers of the Wizarding World. But in the scheme of things even they have to admit that their Order exists for the sole purpose of staying on task with fighting evil…

Not that they should say that they fight evil. It would be more accurate to say that they fight for what they believe is right and not for the pure prejudiced directed by others. After all they work on a honour system of sorts…

Dumbledore is dead. But Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World is still alive. Beaten by so much it is the Order that must convince Harry Potter to continue. With the strategies they've planned out and the alliances they've made they can make it happen. They can convince Harry Potter to save their world and countless of lives.

Even if it means that they have to succumb to blackmailing the 17 year old using his more than likely, dead lover. They are not above that.

Even if they are the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

A/N: The last part was mainly to describe my feeling to the Order of the Phoenix. That and the fact that I noticed that my Harry seems to give into defeat… 


	7. Secret

A/N: For La Lectrice… no I am not a fan of the Order in fact I think that they are just a bunch of hypocritical assholes… as for the horror thing… I'm 'trying' it out. I don't know if it's going to work but I'm going to try… basically I'm cocky (braindead) enough to think that I read enough Stephen King to pull it off.

Chapt. 7

_Love may be beautiful _

_Love may be bliss _

_But I only slept with you because I was pissed. _

**_Percy POV _**

****

Percy is surrounded by darkness. There is no light and the moisture is starting to get up his nose. He can think of several plants that if put in a proper potion may relieve the symptoms he's starting to get but in actual truth they would do him no good.

Not that the knowledge would do him any good in the dungeon in which he's locked. The pains of the beatings only a few hours ago seem a fresh in his mind. There pains from the blows on the side of his head and his neck feels tender from where a pair of hands had squeezed until he could no longer breathe.

Several things are going on in his head at once. The thoughts are crowding over each other and creating a blinding ache in the left side of his head.

Harry used to run his hands through his hair trying not to snag his fingers on the curls. Sometimes it would work and sometimes it wouldn't.

Percy can hear the malicious laughter of his torturers. In fact he thinks he recognizes one of them. Flint? Being a Death Eaters would be something that the Slytherin Troll would do.

When the shadow of a light comes and the cold raspy voice of a woman that looks truly mad comes Percy knows that he will be hurt beyond belief tonight.

A new voice comes to life. The shadow of what appears to be a man falls into the door way.

"Come now, give him to me."

"Don't be a glutton, Fenrir. He is to be saved as a warning."

"He smells so good. Delicious, something my pack would dearly love." The small chuckle of laughter reaches Percy's ears.

"I'll allow you to take more prisoners then. I'm sure there are some that would do quite nicely."

"Bless you Bellatrix." The loud burst of laughter makes it hard for Percy to anticipate the 'Crucio' that hits harder than the one only a couple of hours before.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry POV: **

Harry isn't the most empathic of people. Not even with Neville despite the fact that he and Neville share a common history. One where neither of them have parents who can tell them out loud that they love them. One where one or the other could have been the Boy- Who- Lived.

No, Harry isn't the most empathetic of people, but it has never gotten him in the dumps as he is now. He knows that the Weasley's are suffering from Percy's abduction but for some reason he cannot help but feel it was their entire fault.

He blames them for insulting Percy, for turning him away for every hurt that Percy received. However Harry seems to overlook his own hypocrisy. The way that he couldn't stand Percy when he was at Hogwarts and how he blamed him for the near invisible but still their incompletion of the Weasley's. The tears that Mrs. Weasley was always trying to hide.

Once he thought of blaming Percy for making him feel this way. The hurt and betrayal being worse than when Sirius died, or when Dumbledore was murdered. But if he thinks of that he remembers how he and Percy got together. Not a fairy tale romance that Harry secretly wanted or the passionate union that he thought he might receive.

No, a drunken spar that never seemed to end. Not that he wanted it to do.

Harry wanted Percy only because they were both drunk and out of character. Harry wanted Percy because Percy didn't care if he was going to save the Wizarding World. Harry wanted Percy because he thought the red head was beautiful.

Harry didn't want Percy to love him. Or for him to love Percy. No, it was never about love. Love was for when he married Ginny and had a bunch of kids that would love him without any hitches.

But when they had sex Harry couldn't help but think that he loved Percy. Percy as he was to Harry, not Percival Ignatius Weasley, not even Perce. Just Percy. Two syllables that rolled of his tongue so easily when he fell asleep. The way that Harry's name rolled off of Percy's when he came down from his orgasm.

Harry doesn't know whether to cry or to scream, as he stands in the apartment, that he secretly loved Percy.

He can see The Room in the corner of his eye. The only thing that was entirely Percy, the one that Harry was starting to love.

He knows that he could go in there.

He knows that he would go in there.

But what he doesn't know is, if he could handle it.

Because when it comes to secretly loving Percy he doesn't seem to be able to handle a lot of things.

---------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Sick

Chpt.8

O rose, thou art sick!

The invisible worm

That flies in the night

In the howling storm,

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy;

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy.

- William Blake.

Harry's POV:

Harry's been making progress and he is proud of that fact. The fact that he hasn't failed entirely on himself and has done what his birth has foretold that he do.

He's figured out that one of the Horcruxes are in the old orphanage that Dumbledore showed him in his Pensieve. It seems like the most logical place that Tom Riddle would put his soul.

He's decided to have his 'friends' help him despite the fact he's still hurt about losing a piece of his own soul. Hermione has been helping with the configuring of ways to kill a piece of soul. So far it's proven tricky and has taken at least a week, but with Harry panicking and her own anxiety the Configuration has been made and are about to be tested inside this orphanage that is no more than a falling down mass of wood. The wood cracks underneath Harry's boots.

There's nothing that stands out.

Then there is a cold feeling. It feels like terror and makes Harry want to turn and scream because he knows that the monster he always thought that would be waiting right outside the door of the cupboard. It's terrifying because he can hear it breathing and rasping in his ear and prickling the back of his neck.

Yet he knows that if he turns around there will be nothing there.

No.

There will be something there. Something with red eyes that are too round, with a mouth full of shark teeth and a swollen face.

It's terrifying and makes Harry want to scream knowing that the worst monsters that could not possibly be real could really be in the Wizarding world.

'Turn around Harry'.

Never.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Putting one foot in the other is hard but Harry's done harder things. So walking to the other side of the room isn't quite so hard. It's when he tries to get into the space of the staircase that he hits a barrier. Like something is trying to hold him back.

When the walls morph into something not so wall like Harry clutches his wand tightly. Because this is exactly like a horror novel that only Voldemort could create.

There are eyes on the walls. Red eyes that bleed tears crimson and create mouths that open to screaming. Screaming that only those who are being painfully tortured would scream. It's scaring Harry but he won't back down, because if he thinks hard enough he can think of the logic of this entire thing and how the walls aren't real.

Then the thud.

Harry can feel it move the staircase that wasn't anything rotted pieces of wood before. He knows if he looks up he will see something that will make him scream and make him forget what he came here for. Harry knows that this thing is Evil in the way that no living thing can be evil.

So Harry seeks for some sort of belief that will make him forget that his monster is in the place with him. Something that will allow Harry to remember that he's suppose to figure out where the thing he came for is.

Then he finally feels it. The sense that there is indeed the Horcrux in the rotted down building.

But it isn't upstairs.

He's standing right over the floorboard that it is under.

Harry gets to his knees ripping a bit of his jeans and digs his fingers into the side of the floorboard and pulls. Ignoring the breathing that is touching his forehead and ignoring the screaming walls. Instead he sticks his hand into the dirt under the floorboard and searches.

Then he finds it.

Pulling it out he opens his palm to see the mouthpiece that he seen in that memory.

But he starts screaming when claw/hand touches his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was afraid. And if he were to look at his reflection he would see the pale skin be even paler. He would see the green eyes open big and terrified. He would see the classic horror movie victim.

But he doesn't look at his reflection. No, he looks at the Room that holds Percy.

His hand is clenching painfully around the mouthpiece. The smell of burnt flesh is reaching his nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy POV:

There's pain all over him. He can feel the hole in his stomach opening as the lack of food and too much torture get to be too much for him. When he's given a break he regrets it, because after a while he becomes numb. It's when they stop that he really hurts.

"So The Dark Lord has decided it's going to be him?"

"Of course, he is after all the whore of Harry Potter."

"That's disgusting."

"Actually I think it will be quite delicious watching the fucking faggot die like that."

Laughter.

"I can't wait."

----------------------------------------- 


	9. Danger

A/N: I've done the whole planning of this fic without realizing that it will shorten the chapters dramatically. And I personally get frustrated with short chapters. So 9,10,11 will be together while 12,13,14 and the epilogue will be together.

Only two more posts. Hopefully I don't rush things and ruin the effect of this fic! Also, I've only been to London once, so I really don't know the topography of the place.

Chapt.9

The greater the power,

The more dangerous the abuse.

-Edmund Burke.

Harry POV:

The planning has started for the Order to move in on the Other Side. It's going to be harsh and everything will be jeopardized. Everything will have to go to plan with the means completely justifying the end.

Harry doesn't know whether to be sick or confident at this stage of the War.

He thinks he's settled on being confident. After all it is only with confidence that one does not fall into cowardice.

Harold James Potter is no coward. He is brave and sometimes loyal (to be honest he thinks he was only ever loyal to Dumbledore). He is young and strong and perhaps one of the strongest magical beings in the world. Sometimes when he was younger he would imagine himself turning into a Dumbledore type character. Where everyone respects him and where he would have every sunlight drop smile at him while at the same time not asking for an autograph or that he sit down to have people awe and kiss the hem of his robe.

He never did tell anyone these secret thoughts. Simply because it would make him sound pigheaded and every bit the 'insolent brat' that Snape called him.

If he were ever to press these secret dreams to someone it would've been someone like Percy. Even if they hadn't been lovers; Percy knows what it is to desire to be someone not concerned with fame but still respected. The only difference being that Percy has to work hard to get to the stage down below from that while Harry was given it to him as a birthday present when he turned eleven.

Sometimes Harry feels guilty for it. Knowing that Percy now (had he not be Taken) had no chance at ever being remembered for his work at the Ministry. Even if the Weasley managed to become the Minister for Magic. No, he would always be remembered as the older lover of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived To Save the Wizarding World.

---------------------------------

"Get a move on it Potter. The scum won't allow you a moments rest when they attack!" The electric blue eye swivels making one both dizzy and very much creeped out.

Harry nods trying to shake the after effects of the 'Conjunctivitis Curse'. His eyes hurting from the crust that he's barely able to touch since his arms hurt from the falls he's taken.

He can feel Kingsley on the other side of the room. He's standing there because they'll train Harry on what to do when your attackers come from behind.

Harry knows it is all a necessity. He knows that this is what is to be if he is to live.

But still sometimes he wishes that instead of this he had Percy's red flames curled around his fingers. Or that he could listen to the quiet breathing of Percy as they sleep close together. Sometimes he wishes that Percy was still around so that he could touch Harry; holding Harry, sometimes just to hold, sometimes just before they made love.

Harry knows he can call it that now.

"Get up Potter." Moody is a harsh trainer as well as a man.

Harry tries to get up and falls.

It hurts.

Kingsley's deep voice rings into the room. "We should eat first."

--------------------------------

"Harry dear, do want some more?" Mrs. Weasley has more lines on her face. Her face is no longer the plump happy content thing that Harry always wanted in a mother. No, she's thinning and seems to be just above despairing.

Harry shakes his head.

"No, thank you. I should go and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry smiles at this woman who's become a mother to him despite the fact that Harry never thought he needed one.

She nods the lines on her face deepen, Harry feels a pang of guilt.

---------------------------

When Harry goes back to Percy's apartment (he's not sure if it should be called anything else. Even Apartment Number 209) he finds himself at a lost.

Because his eyes travel over the places where he and Percy would writhe naked when they wanted to. The places they would stand when they were screaming during fights. When his eyes travel over the little couch that Harry bought, where they would just sit. Not naked nor doing their very many variations of foreplay. No just the place they would sit. Percy would use his thumb to trace the inside of Harry's wrist.

For some reason it never occurred to Harry why they never did anything sexual on that couch. Heaven knows, that every wall in the place had been desecrated.

--------------------------

When Harry takes his shower and he touches himself, it's always the remembrance of Percy's tongue in his hole that brings him to pure completion. There were a couple of times when Percy was particularly randy and would pull his cock out of Harry and lick the semen off of him. That pink tongue going down on his below his waist sucking up both of their bodily fluids when it came to his sensitive parts and the crease of his inner thigh. His nose brushing against Harry's poor spent cock. Sometimes there was a quick swipe and a very pained moan from Harry.

Then the tongue goes lower and lower until it meets the place that aches pleasurably. Percy would lick up the semen he himself put in there and all Harry would feel is the wet tongue probing where Percy's cock had been. All that Harry can think is that Percy's tongue is about to fuck him and its enough to make him come as soon as he feels the tongue go and press up to the already stretched muscles.

The rest Harry doesn't so much as feel but imagine. Even when Percy was at work Harry would wank off to the memories of it.

Even now that Percy hasn't so much as touched him in a week and a half Harry cries out and slumps spent on the shower stall. Breathing heavily as the water washes his semen off of him.

-------------------

When the night gets too dark and Harry becomes bothered with the thoughts that he is being watched, he goes into The Room. Closing the door and turning on the dimmed lighting, he can see the dolls faces reflected like vampires. There are paintings that are shades of black barely making up figures that only nightmares can produce.

Harry has begun to paint something.

Crimson eyes.

His own personal Devil.

-----------------------------

Percy's POV

He can feel his breathing become shallow. He could imagine that his veins are visibly pulsing in his arm from the strain. He could imagine that they look violet and pulsing as if about to burst.

He can hear the snap of the air as the leather whips down and onto his back.

He can feel the chains cold around his wrists. He can taste the blood from his upper lip.

He can sense the adrenaline coming from the person behind him.

Percival Ignatius Weasley can feel the skin ripping away and all he can do is scream.

--------------------------

Chapter 10.

------------------------------

Harry POV:

There is movement around the outskirts of London. Harry can tell that the Ministry is on high alert. The Order has decided Harry's training is adequate enough. It would do to keep him alive possibly 'til after Voldemort is dead.

The Order has seen a shift in the way things are being strategize by the Other Side. The sudden shift is unnerving and the Order isn't sure what it means. However they do know that it will be in the outskirts of London but near to the Ministry. To catch the attention of both Worlds, but what it is that is to catch the attention of both Worlds it is not known.

Harry is standing with both Moody and Kingsley at the Ministry. There is a crowd growing on the Muggle streets despite the fact that the Minister has gone twice to get rid of them. There are Aurors all standing outside waiting for whatever attack will come.

"Harry?" There's a hand on his shoulder and he looks up startled into the amber eyes of Lupin.

Harry smiles and mouths 'Remus' putting his hand on one of his most beloveds.

Harry knows he would be a liar if he were to say that he isn't scared.

He just quietly hopes that none of his other friends will come here.

---------------------------

There's a shadow as the movements on the outskirts of one of the largest cities of the world stop. Then rise once again.

One can feel the earth shift underneath the feet as the shadows move to create something that is like a mound.

It's a shadow of something solid and forbidding because one can feel the soul of something being sucked in on it.

There is something being put upon this mound that is unnatural. It reminds on of a noose hanging back in the day of Heretics and Devils with goat feet.

The hand squeezing Harry's shoulder drops abruptly and there is a command from the Head of the Aurors and Moody is leading the members of the Order who are fighting to go forward and Harry is lost but at the same time knowing he 'does' have a destination…

The fight has begun.

-----------------------

Harry's running as fast as he can but it's hard because the Other Side has started their charges as well and the air is filled with the cries of men who have nothing to lose but their lives. In the distance one can hear the barely audible sound of police cars coming the sirens ringing like the odd sound one gets in their ears.

Harry's afraid of tripping because if he trips he could be trampled and never make it to the Final Confrontation.

The bodies that press against him smell of sweat and reek with fear. He's lost sight of Kingsley's big body and Moody's wooden leg. He isn't sure where he is but he knows that he'll find something. And that something will be the thing he was looking for.

Running harder and harder Harry can nearly feel his heart ram up to the back of his throat.

Then the claustrophobic feeling that had been threatening to come over him are upon him and he needs to get away from the bodies that are up against his own.

As the curses and Unforgivables are thrown the gunshots are ringing into the air, for some reason this puts the biggest fear of all in Harry because with magic he can pretend that he is strong and has trained hard enough not to die instantly. But with a gunshot he knows that he has no defence for it.

The cry is wretched from his throat when he charges at a Death Eater about to curse him.

----------------------

The front lines are thinning and all Harry can hear is this ringing sound that allows nothing else in.

That's when he feels it.

That's when the magic senses the presence of someone that Harry loves above all else.

They have Percy.

They brought Percy.

-------------------

Harry's trying to get to the mound because he knows, just 'knows' that they have Percy there. It's hard because the Death Eaters have turned into raging beasts and the Muggles have called in the army who are shooting but not making through the barriers that the Wizards have set up.

Tripping over the Fallen and trying to keep his shields up from the curses and bullets, Harry's able to get a proper line of view of the Mound.

His heart is pounding in his chest because he feels it. His eyes are burning because he knows that Percy's here. Percy's breathing and alive.

Then all else stops. There is something like a pole in the middle of the Mound.

There are black robed figures carrying something with a shocking tone of red on the head.

Harry Potter doesn't even notice when his shields go down and the 'Crucio' hits him in the back.

-------------

Chapter 11.

----------------------

Percy's POV:

All that he can feel is pain. Most of comes from the steel bracelets they have put on his wrists. He knows that something is going to happen and that it will be his last show. The blurs moving in his line of vision he can't focus on because it's been ages since he's had his glasses. He tries to squint but sweat gets into his eye painfully stinging it.

It's dark and all Percy can do is pray that its night. He doesn't want to die blind. After all it would be cruel to lose what sight he has. He can feel someone kick him and hear the voices yelling.

The feeling is pain when he's forced to sit up. When they force him to stand he's in absolute agony. But it gets better, with numbness sweeping into his bones and his senses are no longer burning. No his body still aches but his head has fallen to the clouds and all he can think of is when he was a kid and he would pick flowers and stare at clouds all day long. All he can think of is when he was a kid and being alive was all that mattered. You didn't have to think about what you're going to be when you grow up because it seemed like being 'Grown up' is a Forever away.

He falls back to earth with a crash. A very unpleasant crash.

----------------------------

In the back of his mind there is a monster making its imprint on Percy's mind. The claws that seem to want to break out and slash Percy to pieces. The eyes the very crimson of what a lake of blood may be. There is coldness to what this dark shadow at the back of his mind brings. An ache that is slowly building the more his body is moved to that particular place.

It's all that Percy can do to remain conscious. Simply because he has a feeling if he falls asleep then that Evil Thing can get at him.

He's afraid. Beyond afraid, he's willing to die but if he does then he falls into the Evil Thing's clutches.

So he stays awake the longer it takes for the voices to fade his feet to touch a slope.

------------------------

It's a statue of the monster. Percy can't see it but he can sense it.

Then he feels it as his body is lifted above it and his back is flush against it. He can feel the granite stone of it unnaturally cold and chilling. Percy doesn't want to be here.

Then it happens. With his hands on top of one another dangling his body, the bracelets suddenly turning into something else. It reminds Percy of mercury and snakes. The liquid feel of it but the slithering quality that it has. Moving around on his wrists and then sliding up to the palm of one of his hands. Suddenly he's acutely aware of the same things on his knees moving swiftly over his calves as they dangle.

Then breaking the skin and stabbing it's way into the other side.

Percy screams as loud as his voice can go.

------------------------

If Percy could see out of another point of view he would see his body dangling in the rubber ducky shorts his mother bought him and the blue sweater with a 'P' with a red and gold tie crossing in the middle of it.

The glint of light on the badge reflecting it. The words 'Head Boy' not being decipherable.

The droplets of blood are like raindrops in a black and white picture.

The statue behind the dangling body has crimson eyes that are glinting.


	10. Finale

**LOVE**, _n._

A temporary insanity curable by marriage or by removal of the patient from the influences under which he incurred the disorder. This disease, like _caries_ and many other ailments, is prevalent only among civilized races living under artificial conditions; barbarous nations breathing pure air and eating simple food enjoy immunity from its ravages. It is sometimes fatal, but more frequently to the physician than to the patient.

----------------------

Chapt.12

---------------------

Harry's POV

He's trying to get to the Mound. But he's having problems, the wards are too strong and his fear is overpowering him. The people that are surrounding him fighting are falling and others are quickly replacing them. He's being pushed and shoved and he isn't sure when a spell is going to hit him.

His body is still aching from the Crucio Cruse he was hit with. Not even that could stop him from getting to the Mound. All he can think of is how to get to Percy without falling on the way.

Harry tries harder yet to break the wards but still he fails…

Then one is broken.

The screams and death cries are blocked out of his hearing as another explosion nearly deafens him.

The second barrier is harder and all he can do is try to get close to it before it throws him back.

Then he sees him. One of the people he loathes in the world as well as pities.

Platinum blonde hair.

Malfoy.

Harry's barely aware of screaming at him. All he knows is that the hate he feels is being generated at the second barrier until he can nearly see the energy of it pulse through the wall. Shattering loudly with a snap that hurts his ears more.

Malfoy is talking to him but Harry feels as if he's underwater. He knows that he himself is still talking because he can feel his throat contracting and his Adams apple bob up and down.

Then Malfoy comes up to him and nearly screams in his ear

"--YOU HAVE TO GET THE SNAKE! HIS LIFE IS THE SNAKE! --" Harry can see the dirt that is covering Malfoy's abnormally pale skin. But he nods.

The Snake…

The Snake….

Nagini.

------------------------------

Harry can see the Snake and is trying to get to it. The barriers are broken on both sides. The magic couldn't hold against both the magic and Muggle artilleries.

The he sees him. The thing that has tried to kill him since he was born. The man who is but a retile of a man.

Harry can see him come for him. Gliding as if he has no feet. The slits of the nose contracting and the skin on the face stretched over unfathomable bones. The red eyes not quite so crimson but nevertheless reptilian. The body as a skeleton.

Harry decides within a matter of nanoseconds that there are worse creatures to be afraid of.

Then the earth tilts.

Harry can feel it and so can everyone else. The earth is cracking and the Mound is moving. The figure dangling from that atrocious statue swaying slowly back and forth. The sounds of thunder in a darkening afternoon sky is eerie and the patrons that are fighting in the The Ditch of The World.

The earth is cracking.

There is that feeling of darkness and despair.

And fear.

The earth is cracking.

The Evil Thing is coming.

---------------------------------

Chapter 13.

------------------------------

Percy's POV

All he can feel is fire. The veins in which the blood flows through are aflame with white fire making it's way slowly to both his head and his heart. His vision has darkened and the darkness is becoming more and more menacing. He fears he could be both deaf and blind and then he fears that he is dead.

Death shouldn't be like this.

---------------------------

Harry's POV

He's sending curse after curse at him. He's trying to kill the man who's taken everything away from him and stuck him into the prison of oppression that being the hero is. He could kill him but he's not sure that would take away all this man's sin.

Hell, he's not even sure if a man like this can be killed.

But he's going to try.

So when he throws the Killing Curse at the same time that Voldemort does the golden line is once again created. However this time Harry's going to use it to his advantage.

---------------------------------

The Golden line is like a whip. That is how Harry uses it. He whips his wand and tugs at it. He thinks and concentrates hard on trying to get magic pulsing into the line.

The electric blue comes from his part of the line. Flowing down the line and onto the shocked Voldemort's wand.

Shattering it.

Voldemort's howl is eaten by the wind as Harry throws the final curse. But the Dark Lord disappears.

----------------------------------

The Snake is what Harry's trying to get to. Because he knows that it has Voldemort's soul still inside it and he must have it.

When he finds the Snake he tries to dodge the way it tries to attack him. Speaking to him the hisses of Parseltongue. But Harry's not going fall for it. He can tell that if he was to speak Parseltongue to the creature that it would try to bewitch him somehow.

So he sends a Stinging Hex at the thing at the same time that guns shoot at the thing.

-------------------------------

Harry knows that Malfoy is trying to summon him back to where the fighting is going on.

Everyone who was at the Mound has abandoned it for fear of the earth shifting.

Harry is trying to get to Percy because he's afraid of losing him.

However there is some sort of black sheet going around the Mound and the figure of Percy dangling is starting to disappear in a cloud of impenetrable black.

Harry goes through it despite the fact that it reminds him of the Veil that Sirius fell through.

----------------------------

Chapter 14

--------------------------

Harry and Percy's POV

It is the End. The End of all things that live and breathe. The End of the World's and the many universes inside it.

The Black that sucks in the soul.

It's dark and nothing can move it. Like soot from a building that is burning down, one cannot breathe see or even feel.

Then there is the sense. The sense of two beings trying to struggle in this darkness that consumes them.

The sense as they find one another and try to stay with it. The sense of the magic and something else that isn't known in the darkness for what it truly is.

The fingers lock and the bodies align themselves to each other. Clinging. Holding. Breathing.

Then the darkness is trying to get in the middle of these two beings as the red eyes come after them grabbing at the arms and trying pry them apart.

The magic is too much and the creature falls back with a howl that isn't heard. The darkness is growing thicker.

The figures aren't letting go. They cling harder and the darkness realizes that it's time has past.

But alas,

The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, Voldemort has past.

---------------------------------------------

--------------------------

Epilogue.

-----------------------

The Boy Who Lived Once Again.

For the past couple of decades Britain has had problems with the Dark Lord that was referred to as 'You -Know- Who'. The young boy who put this monster down has had to do so twice. Once when he was barely a year old. The other at the age of 17.

It has been 6 months since the defeat of You Know Who and the Boy Who Lived has shown that he himself is still fighting the battle. With the attacks of old supporters of the Dark Lord still on the rise The Boy Who Lived has been busy…

He has shown support for the re-evaluation of the school system at Hogwarts since it has been deemed both nationally and internationally flawed for the prejudice of both so called 'Purebloods' and Muggle borns. He has also joined a campaign for the political system to be changed regarding the treatment of Magical Creatures.

But for the infamous Harry Potter his biggest challenge has been with St. Mungo's on the treatment that Percy Weasley (Harry Potter's lover). The young man who's life has been in a catatonic state since The Defeat of the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter has finally won custody of Percy Weasley, despite the fact that St. Mungo's has put up the fight that Harry Potter would not know how to take care of the patient…

(More on this article on pg 3, 5 and 8)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter has spent the last six months by the bedside of someone who has no idea that he is there. The shock treatments the red head has been given help him not and Harry doesn't want to think of him as not getting any better.

So he decided to take Percy home.

Despite the fact that no one thought he himself was very sane anymore. Despite the fact that he still refused to talk to anyone.

No, Harry Potter is tired.

And all he wants is Percy to wake up and touch him.

But even when he brings Percy home the other man just sits without an emotion going through his eyes.

But Harry won't give up.

Not now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron come over every day. Even though Hermione's starting an activist paper and Ron's training for his Auror's certificate.

Harry knows they worry about him.

Neville came over once just to ask Harry if he was going to go to Godric's Hollow anytime soon.

Harry replied

"When Percy wakes up."

Neville left after that.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry sleeps in the same bed as Percy. He sometimes prays before he puts on his pyjamas that Percy will suddenly reach out to stop him.

But he knows that won't happen.

He knows that people know he sleeps in the same bed as Percy.

He knows they what they think he's doing.

But he's not.

-------------------------------------------

It's been three months and in three more it will be a year.

Harry wants Percy.

Harry wants to taste Percy and to feel Percy.

----------------------------------------

On Harry's 18th birthday he takes his broom that he hasn't touched since last September.

He's going to take Percy out.

Levitating the broom so that it's touching the higher part of Percy's thigh Harry bends Percy's knees to sit on the invisible cushion. Then he gets on in front.

When he goes to put Percy's hands around his waist, he feels them move on their own accord.

Harry tries not to think about it.

-----------------------------------------

The faster the broom goes the more Harry forgets. The warmth of the person behind him doesn't make him react though when the breathing on his neck becomes more erratic his heart starts to race.

The arms around his waist are getting tighter and tighter.

Then Harry does a dive.

The shrill cry that comes from behind makes Harry jump at the same time releasing tears. The legs behind him are squeezing his own.

He's afraid that he's gone crazy; that this isn't real. But then he hears it

"HARRY!"

-----------------------------------------

When they touch down Harry whips around and all he does is stare. Because the brown eyes are no longer dead. The lips are dry and the tongue is pink when it goes out to wet them.

Harry smashes his lips against that mouth.

When the arms go around him tight and the response of the body is everything that Harry has dreamt of for nearly a year.

Harry hopes this is real.

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
